1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inputting and outputting money, and to a method for identifying and collecting money that is input to this apparatus. In this specification, the money used is money inclusive of both coinage (e.g., coins) and paper (e.g. notes). Further, an apparatus for inputting and outputting money includes any type of apparatus, such as an automatic teller machine (ATM), a money exchange machine or an automatic vending machine, used for the input and the output of all types of currencies.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the configuration of a conventional apparatus for inputting and outputting money. In FIG. 1, an apparatus 10 comprises: input means 1, having a money input port; identification means 2 for identifying money; means 3 for storing money as money for payment; means 4 for storing money as money for recovery; and money output means 5, having a money output port. The identification means 2 identifies money received by the money input means 1, and determines whether the money that is input should be transferred to the storage means 4 as money for recovery, or should be transferred to the money output means 5 as money for payment.
In the conventional apparatus in FIG. 1, generally, the money held in the storage means 3 is regularly supplemented so that the money that is available for payment is not reduced until it is equal to or less than a predetermined amount. In this case, only that amount of money that is required is used to supplement each currency type. For example, when new money is being issued, only new money is used to supplement the contents of the storage means 3, while at the same time, as the money is being supplemented, the specific currency that is input must be collected from the apparatus 10. For example, as new currency is being used for supplementation, old currency of the same type must be collected.
Money is collected while the amount of the currency available on the market is monitored. For example, when new money is being issued, and when an excessive amount of the same type of old money is collected before the new money is fully distributed, this currency may fall into short supply on the market. Therefore, an appropriate of amount of money must be collected as needed, while the amount available on the market and the amount used for supplementing the machine supply are monitored.
However, in the process performed by the conventional apparatus 10 for collecting a specific currency that is input, when this specific currency is identified by the identification means 2, regardless of the type and amount of the money to be supplemented, the identification means 2 unconditionally transfers this currency to the storage means 4 for collection. Therefore, when new currency is issued, more of the old currency of the same type may be collected than is necessary before full distribution of the new currency is achieved.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a money input/output apparatus that, in accordance with the amount of money distributed and available on the market, can adjust the amount of money to be collected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a money input/output apparatus that, in accordance with the type or amount of money to be supplemented, can adjust the amount of money to be collected.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a money input/output apparatus a method for identifying and collecting money that is input using this apparatus, so that the amount of money to be collected can be adjusted in accordance with the amount of money distributed and available on the market.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a money input/output apparatus a method for identifying and collecting money that is input using this apparatus, so that the amount of money to be collected can be adjusted in accordance with the type or amount of money to be supplemented.
According to the present invention, a money input/output apparatus comprises: reception means for accepting money that is input; first receipt means for storing money as money for payment; second receipt means for storing money as money for recovery; identification means for identifying money that is input through the reception means; and third means for comparing the money that is input, which has been identified by the identification means, with money for supplementation of the money stored in the first receipt means, and for transferring the money that is input to either the first or the second receipt means.
Further, according to the present invention, a method, for an apparatus for inputting and outputting money, for identifying money that is input and for collecting the money, comprises the steps of: (a) receiving money that is input; (b) identifying the money that is input; and (c) comparing the money that is input, and that is identified, with money in the apparatus that is used for supplementation, and for determining whether the money that is input should be output or collected.